Alternate Quarter Quell
by KC-lala1
Summary: This is the version of the quarter quell. Katniss and Haymitch go into the quarter quell. But what happens when she feels a kick in her belly.
1. Chapter 1

**Quarter Quell **

**Chapter 1**

**Last Night was the best night on the Victory Tour (Train Ride). I spent the night with Peeta, and I fell in love with him. I can't believe what we did, but I'm glad that we did it. **

**As I got home to my house in the Victory Village with Prim and my mother, they were about to tell us what twist was going to happen in the Quarter Quell. President Snow suddenly shows up on the tv and starts to speak, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot over come the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." I run out of the room and headed towards Peeta's house. I collapse into Peeta's arms and cry my eyes out until he calms me down.**

"**Its Ok Katniss, I know its hard for you because you'll be going into the games, but don't worry we'll make it through together like the last games"**

"**Ok" Then Haymitch enters the room.**

"**I see you have been crying your eyes out"**

"**What did you expect" I said**

"**I expected a group of teenagers that were excited to go into the games again" Haymitch replies**

"**Why would you say that! The games were a nightmare and cut Katniss some slack, after all the Capitol hates her" Peeta says with expression**

"**Thanks for all you support" **

"**Sorry, I didn't mean it like that"**

"**No its ok, I know what you meant"**

"**Well, while you too love each other, I'll be getting drunk" Haymitch says**

**Haymitch then leaves the room. Peeta and I are alone again. I snuggle up to Peeta and we stay like this for the rest of the night. The next day was the reaping and that morning I went to see Haymitch. As I walk in the room I see Haymitch lying on the floor in his own puke of alcohol. **

"**What are you doing on the floor" I say very loudly as he fails to get up.**

"**Today is the reaping so, get dressed so we can talk"**

"**What do you want to talk about sweetheart?"**

" **Well, if you haven't noticed I am going back in the games for the second time and I don't want Peeta to go in with me"**

"**Why"**

"**I want him to be safe"**

"**So you want me to go in"**

"**Pretty much"**

"**But, what if I'm reaped today and Peeta volunteers"**

"**Then we'll just try to keep him alive instead of me"**

"**Sure, whatever"**

**Haymitch then fell asleep in his pool of puke again.**

**Later in the day everyone in the Seam gathered to the reaping. Effie was on the stage in a bright yellow dress with fluoro yellow hair. As usual the presentation from the capitol is played and the mayors says his speech. Everyone knows that I have to go back in the games so Effie just starts with the boys.**

"**Now for the boys" Effie said with an echo. Effie's hand reached into the bowl with the boys' names. "Peeta Mellark" I look over to Peeta and he is happy that he got into the hunger games again with me. Then out of nowhere "I volunteer, to go to the hunger games with the used to be girl on fire" Haymitch says. Everyone's face is shocked and I look over to Peeta's face. It's shocked and sad that he wont go into the games with Katniss, so now he can't protect her.**

"**I believe, that Haymitch volunteered to go into the games. And so Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour" Effie says, then leads us into the car to take them to the train.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As we arrived at the Capitol, Cinna and Portia welcomes us to the Capitol again. As we walk to our suite, Cinna and Portia tell us about our costumes that we will wear on the Tribute Parade. Cinna leads me into my old bedroom and the prep team is their waiting for me. They start on my make-up, hair, wax me to death and paint my nails. Cinna then puts me in my costume. It is a dress that has colours of fire and when she spins different flames come out of it. I walk into the carriage and I notice Haymitch wearing the same flames like me on his tuxedo.

"You both look fabulous and I just wish I had been picked." Peeta says in his tuxedo.

"Remember to smile and wave and act like a team.

I walk up to the carriage and take my position next to Haymitch. As the carriage starts to move the flames lit on and the crowd goes wild, seeing me again in the games. Halfway during the ride I start to feel dizzy and my heart starts to race, Then I try to grab Haymitch's arm, but before you know it, I am lying on the ground unconscious. In the distance I hear Haymitch calling for me and sooner or later he's by my side yelling very loudly "Katniss are you all right". I start to open my eyes and then I see Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia and Effie crowded all around me. I can see that the tribute parade stopped and the crowds faces shocked.

"Katniss Katniss can you hear me?" Peeta says with a worried face

"What happened?" Katniss says with half an eye open

"You fainted on the carriage and fell back. Feeling alright sweetheart " says Haymitch

"No, I feel sick" I say.

"Let's get you back up and into your bedroom" Peeta says and carries me out of the parade up to the elevator and lies me on my bed.

"You guys can go now I feel a whole lot better"

"No I'll stay here until you fall asleep" says Peeta

"No believe me i'm fine. Just Go Please"

"Not until I know what happened to you"

"PLEASE GO NOW !"

Then Peeta left without saying a word. Next morning when I walk to the dining room and find that Peeta is the only there.

"Good morning Katniss. Are you feeling better?"

"I just want to eat before training starts" I sit down next to Peeta and start eating my eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast and my orange juice. Then Haymitch walks in out of nowhere.

"Any better sweetheart?"

"I would be if you guys stop bugging me"

"Relax sweetheart"

"STOP CALLING ME SWEETHEART !"

Everyone just stares at me and so I leave the room and put on my clothes for the day. By ten all the tributes are gathered under the training centre. I walk up to the bow and arrow section and to try some target practise. I lift the bow and arrow up then all of a sudden, my stomach twists and I puke up my breakfast all over the mats. Haymitch then stops and runs towards me when he slips and lands in my puke of eggs. He gets up "Are you alright darling?"

"I think so, but are you?"

"I think I have some egg in my hair"

"Sorry about that, I guess unexpected things happen to me" Mags the tribute from district 4 is smiling at me. I clean myself up and continue my training. When I find out my aim is off. I notice the careers from districts 1 and 2 throwing spears and lifting weights. The next few days passed and I still feel the same. Mags keeps on observing me and my aim keeps on getting worse. The private sessions passed and my final score is only 6.

The day of the interview's arrives quickly. My prep team do my hair and makeup, then leave Cinna and me alone to get dressed.

"I think this is one of the most simplest dresses I have ever let you wear. No actual flames this time"

"It so ...light" I say slipping the dress on. I was a wearing a bright red dress.

"I don't want you to twirl or anything. I just want you to sit there and answer the questions" says Cinna leading me to the elevator.

At the elevator Peeta, Haymitch, Portia, are waiting for us.

"You look beautiful Katniss but you always look pretty no matter what you where Katniss"" says Peeta grabbing for my hand.

"Thanks"

Haymitch and I wait in line until it is our turn for our interview with Caesar Flickerman. Everyone's interview goes by and then the buzzer goes off saying that the interview is finished. Then I hear Caesar "Katniss Everdeen" I walk up onto the stage and give a courtesy and take my sit next.

"So Katniss how are you feeling?"

" I'm still feeling a bit sick, but I can still go into the games."

"That's good. Now Katniss tell me, what happened during the tribute parade?"

"Well, I was standing next to Haymitch when I start to feel dizzy, so I try to grab Haymitch's arm but before you know it I fell back and land on the floor."

"Well, no one saw that coming. Now lets talk about your training score. You got a 6 but last year you had an 11. Can you tells us what happened?"

"Caesar, you know tributes aren't allowed to tell each other what they did in their private sessions."

"Yes I know that, but tell us please."

"Well, I will tell you that I wasn't feeling myself and so I lost my aim. Thats all I will say"

"Ok, I guess that we'll have to do. Katniss how did you feel when you found out that you were going back to the Capitol?"

"I was shocked really, I mean I saw different scenarios. But I guess that you can get away from the hunger games." Then the buzzer rings

"Well I guess thats it for now. Good Luck. Katniss Everdeen" The crowd applauds and so I leave the stage. I walk past Haymitch and I see he and Caesar are having a very happy conversation. The buzzer rings and Haymitch leaves the stage and we both walk up to our suite and rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was finally the day of the games and I wake feeling sick to the stomach more than I ever have. I walk to the dining room and see no one there. I eat the breakfast laid out for me and walk over to my room and I see Cinna. He gives me a hug and I feel safe when i'm with him. I put some clothes on and we walk out to say to goodbye to everyone else. I see Peeta and it seems as if he's been crying his eyes out all night. His arms open and waiting for a hug, I walk right into them and I feel the warmth and hear his heart beating faster than a normal heartbeat.  
"Stay safe in the games Katniss. I'll get you out and ditch Haymitch" Peeta says

"Hey, thats mean" says Haymitch

"Well, what would you do if you were in my position and loved her"

"I wouldn't be in your position so bad luck son"

"Whatever"

"Any last words of advice." I say with a sad look on my face

"Get out of the Cornucopia as fast as you can. You can survive and i'll send you a gift every day"

"Ok, I'll do what you say"

I walk over to the elevator and the last words I hear are Peeta's saying "I Love You"

"I Love You Too" I say as loud as I can before the doors shut.

The ride to the arena takes only a few minutes. During that time my tracker are put into my skin and I feel faint. I walk into the room where I will be lifted up on my metal plate and be in the games. I walk in and Cinna is there waiting for me. He gets me dressed and we just sit there next to each other. I then walk up to the platform and the countdown begins. 30, 29, 28...5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and I rise up my metal plate. I look around and see that the Cornucopia is in the middle of a small piece of land and us the tributes surrounding it. Then there is water that leads to land which I think leads to a force field. 60, 59, 58...3,2,1 then I dive into the water and sprint towards the Cornucopia. I try to swim as fast as I can but I know that I'm too slow. I look towards the Cornucopia and see that Haymitch is there battling everyone who comes in his way. He see's me swimming around frantically and then throws a bag and a knife in it to me. I grab the bag and mouth the words thank you and I swim for the rest of the land. As I keep swimming all I can think is how kind Haymitch was to me, throwing a survival pack and a knife to me. I reach the land and see that Haymitch is facing the careers. I don't know what to think so I yell "Haymitch get the hell out of there!" a career looks at me and aims her bow at me then I run for my life. Before you know it I get an arrow in my leg. I drop to the ground and remove the arrow and crawl my way, somewhere where there is water. As I keep moving I wonder what happened with Haymitch and the careers but then I stop as I hear the canons of the dead people as the Cornucopia 1,2,3,4...11,12. And that's it I just stop moving for a second and realise that's quite a lot of people gone but then I think of Haymitch and hope that he wasn't one of them. I then decide to keep moving but then I hear a stream. I follow the sound and I see a small stream flowing from the top. I sit and rest for a while until I'm ready to look a my injury. I brace myself for the pain and find to see that its bleeding and with no pressure on it. I go to my bag and take out some bandages. I rape them around my leg hoping to stop the pain. With my leg bandaged I look inside my bag. There's rope, a water bottle,a loaf of bread, bandages, and a blanket. "At least I'll be warm while I bleed to death" I say.

My head is swimming. Then I see a parachute coming towards me, I have a feeling that it was from Peeta. I open it and see that I received some sort of cream for my leg. I take the bandage out and smear cream on my leg, then wrap it up again. I haven't got the stomach to eat anything, so I take a piece of loaf and eat it. I haven't got the strength to make a fire. I try to climb to the top of a tree but only get to the first branch. I strap myself to the tree and wait to see the pictures of the people who died today. The pictures come up and I see the boy from 4, both from 5, 6, 7, 8, girl from 9, boy from 10 and the girl from 9. I try to think who's left but all I can think of is that Haymitch and the careers are still alive. That I am grateful for and sleep consumes me.

I wake up and feel very sick. I climb down my tree and then out of nowhere I puke in the water. I feel dizzy for a while and slump down next to the tree. For the next few days tributes have been dying and i've just been surviving on my own. I puke every morning and don't know whats happening to me. One morning when I'm cleaning myself up from the puke Mags just pops out of nowhere.

"Hello dear" Mags says with a smile on her face. "How have you been?"

"I've been better" I say.

"Did you eat some bad bird?"

"No. I don't thinks so. I've been doing this for a while now"

"Interesting"

"What's so interesting?"

"Well, it looks like you seem fatter."

"My food has been same as everyone else."

"Are you sure that your food is alright?"

"Yes, I think so, I've been eating the same things I did in the first game I entered. Why do you think something is different?"

"YES."

"Like what?"

"Well, you've been throwing up, looking fatter and in my opinion it seems as if your pregnant!"

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that I'm pregnant!'

"Yes I am"

"How is that even possible?"

"Well, when two people-"

"STOP! Ok I get"

"Just making sure you knew. You asked the question remember"

"Right..."

"So what am I supposed to do, I mean I bet the cameras are on me."

"Well, when your pregnant your supposed to eat healthy, exercise etc."

"Ok, I get that part. Can we change the topic?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"How many tributes are still alive? And who is dead?"

"I can tell you that all the girls and boys from districts three to ten are dead except me from 4 and both boys from districts 11 and 1"

"Thats are lot of people dead,"

"The ones alive are the girl from 1, both from 2, me and both from 12"

"Thats not much more to go"

So Mags and I made camp for the night. We were about to sleep when I get my gift today. I open it and inside I find a note. A note.

"What did you get love?"

"I got a note."

"Well read it"

"Dear Katniss, I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you, but I still love you no matter what. When I was watching you on the screen when you found out you were pregnant, I immediately started writing this letter to you. I know it must be hard for you to accept that your pregnant, but I'll be with you and I'll support all the way with this baby. Now your new objective is to try and find Haymitch if you can. Signed Peeta Mellark" Silence struck for a minute.

"Thats so sweet. So now I assume that Peeta is the father of your baby."

"Yes, I guess you can say that."

"We should get some sleep if where going to find Haymitch tomorrow."

"Ok, Good Night Mags" But Mags is already asleep. The night goes by and I just keep wondering about the letter, Haymitch's whereabouts and the baby in my stomach. The morning comes and again I wake earlier since I have to puke probably the thirtieth time. Wait a second, I can't believe I'm even counting. "Good morning Katniss."

"Morning Mags. How are you feeling?"

"I feel dizzy"

"Do you want lie down about more?

"Yeah, sure, why not. I'm still a bit tired and sleepy. But don't we have to start looking for Haymitch?"

"Yes, but that can wait a bit longer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Anyway I still need time to think"

"Ok" Its been about four hours seen Mags woke up this morning and started to fell dizzy. Then I hear canon, I wonder who it could be. Wait another canon struck, who could it have been. Well I hope it wasn't Haymitch, I'll see who it is tonight anyway. I decided I was going to wake up Mags to tell her about the bombs and so that we can get a move on to find Haymitch. "Mags, Mags wake up!" as I shake her but she's not waking up. I rest my ear against where her heart is, but I don't hear a heartbeat and she has no pulse at all. "Mags, Mags, Mags can you hear me?" There's no answer. I think to myself is she dead? Oh my gosh, she's dead. She was one of the canons that went. But, how did she die? I'm so confused and I start crying for a while. Then I her foot steps coming towards me. I grab my knife just incase its another tribute. When I see Haymitch.

"Well hello sweetheart. Are you planning on dropping your knife?"

"Haymitch is that really you?"

"Yeah, its so good to see you." We give each other a hug.

"So sweetheart, what happened here?"

"Long story."

"We've got time." I tell him about everything Mags, the letter and of course the baby."

"Wait a second, your pregnant."

"Yep, haven't you noticed the belly."

"Yes, actually that was the first thing I noticed but I didn't want to ask you straight away, cause that would be weird. So what are we going to do about the body?"

"Well don't we have to do move so the capitol can collect her body."

"You know your probably right."

"Do you want to say your final goodbyes?"

"No, she already knows. We can go now Haymitch. Goodbye Mags."


	5. Chapter 5

As Haymitch and I walk away theres no talk going on between us. We walk for about an hour and find a place to rest near a steam of water. "Haymitch, how many tributes are left?"

"Um, I think two."

"Oh, who do you think it is?"

"You know I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out tonight when we see the faces who died today."

"Wait, the anthem's playing that means that there going to show the faces."

We wait for the anthem to finish playing. The faces are now about to show, I take a deep breath. I see Mags and then I see the girl from district 1.

"Haymitch, that means that both tributes from two are the one left, not including us."

"Yes, you might be right. Their probably trying to find us so they can end the game."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I can tell you that were not going down without a fight."

"How can I fight with a baby in my stomach. Wow thats really weird to say"

"Ha ha, then I'll fight and you stand back."

"What that is so unfair, I can help."

"No, you can't. Let me protect you and the baby, that's what Peeta would've done if he were in my situation."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Ok."

"You should get some sleep."

"Ok, wake me up when you fell tired, you need some rest too you know."

"Good night Katniss."

The night goes by and the sun arises. "Katniss wake up, the suns up."

"Haymitch, is it morning already?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because, you and your baby need your sleep."

"But, you need some sleep too. I tell you what, I'll keep watch now while you take some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. After all I've already had my sleep."

"Ok. Wake me up in a couple of hours."

Now that Haymitch is getting some sleep, I can think about what my next move is with the baby. Baby. I have a baby in my stomach what am I supposed to do. I look back to the letter and as I read it I start to feel happy with the support I know he's gonna give me when I get back. If I get back. The hours passed, and all I keep thinking about is what am I going to do with a baby in my stomach. I'm day dreaming when I hear a twig crack. "Hello?" No answer. "Is anyone there?" Another twig cracked and I can hear footsteps coming towards. "Haymitch, Haymitch get up. I think someone's coming towards us."

"What? Katniss?"

"Someone's coming towards us."

"Where, Where are they?"

"I don't know but I can hear someone coming towards." Leaves being crushed, twigs snapping, footsteps coming closer and all I have to protect myself is a knife. Meanwhile Haymitch holds a spear and a knife on him, at least he'll protect me. But I don't want him to as I don't want him to get hurt. Then out of nowhere I see the district 2 tributes. I think their names are Cato (boy) and Clove (girl).

"Well, hello district 12. Ready to die." says Clove

"Were not the ones who's gonna die. You are." Haymitch says.

"Are you sure? I mean the odds are so not in your favour. The girl's pregnant by the looks of it, so how can she fight?" Cato says.

"I can fight you any day." I say.

"Really, how about right here right now." Cato replies with a grin on her face.

"Fi-"

"No your not. You know you can't do in your condition." Haymitch says as he rudely interrupts me from finishing my word.

"I can do it."

"You know you can't so don't try it."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll fight you instead district 2 boy."

"Fine old man." Cato says as he draws out his sword.

Clove and I stand back and let the guys fight. As I see Cato use his sword, he has really good technique and all I can see is Haymitch defend himself, but I don't see him on the offence side. As I keep watching I don't know what to think. I see Haymitch attack Cato, he strikes his spear into him. I'm overwhelmed that Haymitch is alive but all I can hear is Clove screaming his name. Then Clove draws out a knife and throws it towards Haymitch. I yell to Haymitch "Watch out." but he doesn't move. The next thing I see in my eye is Haymitch falling to the ground. "Nooooooo." I yell. My brain is trying to process everything but all I can think of is getting revenge. So I throw the knife I have to Clove and I eventually kill her and she falls to the ground. I run towards Haymitch but I'm too late he's eyes are closed and his heart stops beating. I cry my heart out as I yell the same things over and over again. "Haymitch, Haymitch please don't leave me. Please!" I cry and I now I can't do anything about it. The past is the past and I know I'm the victor but I can't be anymore upset. I hear all the three bombs saying that they have died. The ride comes to pick up the dead bodies and me. The ladder comes down and I climb it. Then they scoop up the bodies lying down.


	6. Chapter 6

During the ride back to the capitol, I feel upset. After all I have a lot on my mind, Haymitch, interviews, Peeta and the baby. I don't talk to anyone and all I do is try to get some sleep. We arrive at the capitol and I'm sent to the hospital for a check up. In the hospital they give me an ultra sound and the baby turns out to be a baby girl.

I'm overjoyed that I have a baby girl, that I can share with Peeta. When I'm finally released from the hospital. I'm sent to see my crew, which i'm overjoyed as I'll be finally get to see Peeta. I walk in to our floor and the first person I see is Peeta. He runs towards me and I just open my arms from his hug. As I embrace his hug, I can feel and hear his heartbeat. "I love you." Peeta says to me.

"I love you too. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you more. I want you to know that I'll be here to support you and our baby no matter what?"

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." We take a seat on the couch.

"So what did the people in the hospital say about the baby?"

"They said that its a girl."

"That's great."

"So how do you feel about being the victor?"

"I feel bad and upset. I mean how am I supposed to feel about Haymitch dying."

"I know that Haymitch is dead, but you have to move on."

"Your telling me to move on. Move on. Why would you say that? Don't you care about him?"

"Of course I care, he was our mentor remember. He helped us throughout our hunger games. I miss him too, but you know and I know we have to move on."

"You right, its just hard or maybe its just the hormones."

"No your right it is hard and you know its not the hormones. So do you want to talk about what you going to say at the interview with Caesar."

"Yeah sure, but can I eat as well. I'm starving."

"Course you can." So we walk over to the dining table and I eat as much as I can. As I eat Peeta gives me advice and about how much he missed me. We talk about the letter and what were gonna do with the baby. After two hours of talking and catching up we go to sleep together. When I lie down in the bed, I feel safe and protected when I'm with him.

During the night I have a good dream but then I have nightmare. I turn and turn and fling my arms everywhere, I start screaming and whaling around. I think to myself where's Peeta when I need him. I open my eyes and Peeta's not there next to me, so where is? I get up and walk towards the dining table to get some water and I find Peeta their on the table. "Hi. Where were you?" I say to him.

"I needed time to think clearly by myself."

"Didn't you hear me screaming?"

"Yes, I did hear."

"So why didn't you come and calm me down."

"I was feeling down and confused."

"Confused. You're confused. What do you think I'm feeling like? I have a baby in me and you confused. I'm tossing and turning cause I can't sleep and-"

"Sh. Its ok. I'm here now." Peeta says as he walks to me now. I fall to the ground and he catches me. I start crying and eventually I fall asleep in his lap. Eventually he carries me to my bed and we lie down together.

The morning comes, I wake up and I find Peeta awake staring at me. I forgot how he always stared at me and I liked it. We get up and eat branch at the table cause I slept in. So today is my interview with Caesar and I'm a bit nervous about the questions he'll be asking. After branch I get ready with Cinna and my prep team; I'm so glad to see them again. We head back to my room and my prep team gets my make up, hair, the waxing and my nails. After that Cinna gets me in my dress. When I first see it, its the best dress he's ever made me. It's a pink puffy dress that hides my belly. Once I'm ready I walk out and see Peeta and Effie. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Peeta, but you always say that."

"You guys do know that we have interviews to do." as Effie pushes us towards the elevator.

"Ok were going." says Peeta.

We go down in the elevator and walk backstage for my interview with Caesar. As we walk Peeta goes over what I'm supposed to say with Caesar again. I'm backstage waiting for my interview, when all of a sudden he calls my name and I walk onto the stage. "Well, hello Katniss Everdeen." Caesar says.

"It's good to see you to."

"So Katniss how does it feel being the winner of the seventy-fifth annual hunger games."

"It feels great that I have survived hunger games, but sad since Mags and Haymitch died."

"Yes, thats very sad. Katniss tell me what the news about the baby?"

"Um, its been about three months and from the ultrasound its gonna be a girl."

"Ohhhhhhhh. Well congratulations to you and the father which leads to my next question. Peeta is the father right?"

"Yes, thats right."

"How did you feel when you received the letter from Peeta?"

"I felt glad that I have his support and that he'll have my back in this journey were gonna take together."  
"Good Good, I know this may be a hard question but if you can please answer it. How did you feel when Mags and Haymitch died?"

'Your right that is a hard question. When Mags died I didn't know what to do and I felt really sad. But I was grateful that Haymitch found me. And when Haymitch died I couldn't think clearly so I just wanted revenge so yea I don't want to talk about the rest. Sorry Caesar."

"No thats fine Katniss." The buzzer rings. "Well thats time Katniss. Thank you for your time."

"Sure, anytime." We stand together and Caesar yells.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present you, your seventy-fifth annual hunger games victor. Katniss Everdeen." The crowd goes wild. "And good luck to you and your baby."

"Thank you." I walk off and the first person I see is Peeta, but before you know it we kiss. I forgot how it felt like. We go back to the elevator and I go to bed and sleep with Peeta.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun comes, I wake up and find Peeta staring at me again. "You look beautiful in your sleep." Peeta says.

"Your just saying that. Anyway how long have you been watching me sleep." I say.

"Um, about three hours ago. How was your sleep?"

"Good. Hold on. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Um, ok." Peeta says and helps me get up. I go to the bathroom and puke. Peeta stands behind me and rubs my back. How embarrassing. "You shouldn't look at me when I'm like this." I say to him as I keep puking into the toilet bowl.

"No, I won't leave you. Remember I'll be here with you all the way."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." I clean myself up and get dressed. Today's the day we get to go home in district 12. Yay home, I can finally see my family and Gale. Once Peeta and I are dressed we go leave the room and head towards the dining room, to eat breakfast. We sit at the breakfast and I see Cinna there already eating when Effie walks in with a face that I've never seen before.

"Effie is something wrong?" I ask.

"Well, I have news. I don't know if its good or bad." Effie says.

"Just tell us." I say

"Ok, you know how your supposed to go home today, that's been cancelled."

"Why?"

"Some construction on the train tracks."

"So when are we gonna go home?"

"Tomorrow. I hope that's not any trouble."

"No thats no trouble at all." Peeta says.

"So are there any plans today?"I ask.

"No, you have the day off." Effie replies. A free day today, now I have to wait another to see my family. Oh well.

"So Peeta, Katniss any plans for today." Effie asks.

Um, I think were just going to go to the roof and spend some more time together." Peeta says. "If that's ok with you Katniss?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan? I say. A day on the roof with Peeta, that should be relaxing and romantic.

"Ok, have fun you too." says Effie and leaves the room with Cinna. Cinna's gonna design dresses. Now that they are all gone, me and Peet are finally alone. We finished eating and head towards the roof. Along the way we grab some pillows, blankets, a couple of sandwiches and snacks.

We arrive at the roof and I the first thing I see is the view of the whole capitol. Peeta sets up the blankets, pillows and the basket. "It's so beautiful here, I forgot how it looked like." I say.

"Yes, its beautiful here. So what do you want to do?" Peeta asks.

"Um, I just want to look at the view and enjoy the moments we have together."

"Do you remember the first time we were here?"

"How can I forget. It was the day before the games and the day you declared your love for me."

"Yes, it was also the day when you almost fractured my hand."  
"That too."

"So how are you feeling today? With the baby and all."

"I feel a bit dizzy and really tired, but I'm glad to spend the day with you."

"Me too, you hungry?"

"No, not really."

We lie down together and admire each other in silence until sunset. The silence breaks when Peeta asks me to stand up. I don't know what his doing, but then he goes down and places one knee on the ground. Is he proposing to me? "Katniss, I know that we haven't known each other for long, but I love you and I know that you love me too. So Katniss Everdeen will you marry me?" Peeta says. In my head I'm thinking he just proposed and I need to give him and answer. "Yes, Yes, I will marry you." I reply with a smile on my face and we hug each other. "Do you want to eat?" Peeta asks. "Ok." I reply and sit back down on the blankets we brought up. We eat some sandwiches, apples and grapes. After we eat fall asleep on Peeta's lap for hours. I wake up and find myself in my bed with Peeta sleeping next to me. I look out the window, and see that its night already. Peeta must've carried me to bed. I remembered that Peeta proposed to me and I take a look at my ring. My ring just sparkles in the moonlight and I fall back asleep gazing at it.


End file.
